Current shock absorption technologies include fluid dampers that vary the amount of damping force provided to a sprung mass of a system by channeling fluid through various passageways and valves to constrict fluid flow, increase pressures, and bypass damping fluid chambers. Various damping characteristic curves may result, for example, from tuning various parameters including the sizes and locations of piston orifices, and certain aspects of valve shims.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.